Deception, Innocence, and Thoughts Such as These
by shegal92
Summary: Seras's last moments as a human complete with her thoughts. Please review.


Yeah, taking a break from my usual. Trying my hand at Hellsing, my most favorite anime ever! Only read if you don't mind a little blood and some sinning, but this isn't bad, just different. I'm mainly speaking to Data Seeker. And now, on with the story.

&&&

"You'll have to kill the girl to get through me and I don't think you can."

The priest. She had trusted him. Now he held her off the ground like a human shield. She had thought she would be safe. She had been wrong. And now it was going to cost her.

She had known there would be danger. There was always danger on a mission. But this was too muchfor her. It was...surreal. Her comrades had looked like zombies. But there was no such things, right?

She wasn't so sure anymore.

"We're both vampires, now. Humans are less than cattle compared to us.Forget your human masters and let me escape."

Now there was talk of vampires. Insanity. Pure insanity.

She hadn't given a serious thought to vampires since the shadows in her room when she was little. Then she had believed in them, but now she knew they were just fantasies. Or were they? She felt like she was flipping over and over again, her head spinning away from everything she knew, her reality unraveling in her lap.

Her eyes met his. His gun was cocked at her. He was a pale man with yellow sunglasses, a red hat, boots, red overcoat. Red eyes. They hypnotized her.

"Police girl." He called to her. His lips didn't move.

This feeling. More than serenity. It was more than floating in water. It was something she couldn't explain.

"Yes." She responded.

"I'm going to fire my gun now and it'll rip through your lungs before it gets to the maggot vampire." He said.

"Wait a minute." The priest was nervous. She could feel his muscles tense.

"I know you don't want to die tonight. Do you want to come with me?" Come with him to where? Where were they going?

"No, now hold on." The priest attempted to intervene.

"I can't force you into this. The decision has to be made of your own free will. So make the choice."

But where were they going? Where?

She felt more than peace. She felt an external presence beyond the man, the presence she felt as she knelt at her bed and prayed. It would be all right, she sensed. No matter where she went.

"Yes." She closed her eyes, wanting the presence more and more. Now I lay me down to sleep...

Her eyes opened as she heard the trigger click or whatever the noise guns made. ...I pray the Lord my soul to keep... The bullet ripped through her side and pain screamed through her body. But she didn't scream. She hadn't screamed in a long, long time. She groaned, falling to the ground.

...may angels guard me through the night...

The priest was no where she could see. The blood felt warm despite the cold night. The man in red was standing before her, watching over her. He knelt down beside her and raised her up. Why? Was he going to carry her?

"Remember that the choice was always yours, police girl." He said to her.

Her eyes stared, watching as he leaned in. His warm, wet tongue licked at her face, where some blood had reached. He was cleaning her with his tongue. It was gross. But it felt good not to be alone. She continued to stare up into his eyes, lost as a baby lamb. Looking for a knight in shining armor to save her.

"This is where you close your eyes." He said comically.

She kept her eyes open, watching his next move. He tilted her head back, his mouth opening to reveal large, sharp teeth. She closed her eyes, accepting. Accepting her life was lost. Accepting reality was pulled out from her, or what had seemed like reality. And, as his fangs dug into her neck, she accepted she was a vampire's meal.

He hadn't saved her, she thought bitterly. He wasn't taking her away. He was going to kill her. He was deceptive like the priest.

He thought his motives had been plain; he was going to turn her into his fledgeling. But her angry thoughts told him otherwise. He couldn't tell her otherwise; he had his mouth full and it would be rude.

She didn't even know his name.

THE END


End file.
